Eiffel
|species = Human |gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Runaways (6 episodes) |actor = Danielle Campbell |status = Alive}} Eiffel is a student at Atlas Academy and the head of the school dance squad. Biography The Popular Girl ]] Eiffel is a very popular teenager among the students of Atlas Academy. She used to hang out with Chase Stein, who she had feelings for, and his friends Brandon and Lucas, and disliked Karolina Dean. She is also the head of the school dance squad. As such, she held a tryouts session to recruit new dancers, in which Molly Hernandez participated. However, Hernandez suffered from stomachache due to her menstruating and Eiffel suggested that she should go to the nursery and reschedule her tryout.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Eiffel blamed Dean when Stein got into an argument with Brandon and Lucas, pretending that Dean had flirted with both of them at a party, causing Stein's anger and endangering the lacrosse team cohesion. For that, Eiffel called Dean a "slut" whereas actually Brandon and Lucas had attempted to rape Dean.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen ]] Before the Atlas Academy open house, Eiffel trained her dance squad, calling the performance of her teammates terrible. She was approached by Hernandez, who wanted to know if there was a spot available for her. Eiffel answered that Hernandez could be appointed as team manager, whereas she actually tasked Hernandez with the most menial tasks of the team.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction Eiffel also sold tickets for the school dance. When she saw Stein approaching with the other Runaways, she offered him a free ticket to comfort him for what had happened to his father and suggested that they could go to the dance together. However, Chase softly refused, prompting Eiffel to insolently ask the other Runaways whether they wanted to buy some tickets. As a result, Gert Yorkes called Eiffel a "hateful bitch" and claimed that their whole group would go to the dance together. Eiffel took Brandon as her date to the dance.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Valuable Witness . I mean, I'm verified now, so forget it.|Eiffel to PRIDE|Rock Bottom}} During an evacuation drill at Atlas Academy due to an earthquake occurring in Los Angeles, Eiffel went into the girl's bathroom instead of joining her schoolmates outside, taking pictures of herself and posting it on social media. She was then approached by Chase Stein, who was now a fugitive and who needed her assistance. Surprised to see him returning at Atlas Academy, Eiffel agreed to help him by giving him her master key, but asked for something in return: that he took a selfie with her so she would post it online and show that she had met one of the most wanted teenagers of Los Angeles.Runaways: 2.04: Old School ]] Due to her encounter with Stein, Eiffel was contacted by PRIDE who asked her to come to the PRIDE Headquarters to tell them about their children. Eiffel, who erroneously suspected that she would be charged with some kind of felony, came with two lawyers, much to PRIDE's annoyance, and openly declared that she would not delete her post and that she wanted to be granted immunity. Eiffel showed little consideration to the PRIDE members' question about their children's well-being, but she ultimately told them that she had given Stein her key for Alex Wilder to retrieve a computer. She then expressed her frustration to be here with PRIDE and left with her lawyers.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom Personality Taking advantage of her own popularity in Atlas Academy, Eiffel generally appears as a rude young girl who is prone to criticize and even insult those who she dislikes, for example, resorting to sexist insults towards Karolina Dean after Chase Stein got in a fight with Brandon and Lucas. And when faced with people that she considers to be beneath herself, while Eiffel does extend to them her attention, she has a strong proclivity to misname them (i.e. Molly as "Mia" and Alex for "Alvin") and not even bothering to check the facts, seemingly insisting that her of understanding of them is legitimate. Even when she went against her usually harsh attitude, and agreed to reschedule Molly Hernandez's dance try-out when she was having trouble performing due to intense cramps, she later acted in a despising way towards Hernandez, pretending that she could become the team manager whereas she actually gave her menial tasks to perform. Eiffel is the typical shallow person who only cares about her own popularity. As such, when she saw Stein at Atlas Academy while he was still a fugitive (a fact that she is not oblivious to) and needed something from her, she only saw an opportunity to take a selfie with him so she would gain followers and reposts on social media. She considered that her popularity granted her special rights, as she afforded to abruptly confront PRIDE with lawyers even though she was not being charged with any felony and showed no consideration to the fact that she was facing parents looking for their children, only being concerned about asking for an immunity that she did not even need. Facilities *'Atlas Academy': Eiffel is a student at the Atlas Academy, being one of the most popular students of the school and the leader of the dance squad. Relationships Allies *Atlas Academy **Brandon - Classmate, Friend, and Date **Lucas - Classmate and Friend *Chase Stein - Former Classmate and Love Interest Enemies *Runaways **Karolina Dean **Molly Hernandez **Gert Yorkes **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru *PRIDE **Janet Stein **Catherine Wilder **Geoffrey Wilder **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Three'' ***''Cheat The Gallows'' (mentioned) **''Season One'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Fifteen'' ***''Refraction'' ***''Tsunami'' (photo) ***''Doomsday'' **''Season Two'' ***''Old School'' ***''Rock Bottom'' References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Students Category:Atlas Academy Students